


In The Fort

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Frottage, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pining, Polyamory, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Moving in with Teddy and James was definitely the biggest mistake Albus had ever made. Well, after falling in love with his brother and his brother’s boyfriend.Fuck, Albus was completely and utterly screwed.





	In The Fort

**Author's Note:**

> All the love to carpemermaidtales for the beta job - you solve all my grammar issues and your kind words are so encouraging! <3

Moving into a flat with Teddy and James after his eighteenth birthday was supposed to be the best thing that happened to Albus since leaving Hogwarts and getting a job with  _ Which Broomstick _ as a photographer.

Unfortunately, it was less than a week before Albus realised he’d made a grave mistake. There was no way he was going to survive this.

  
  


***~*~*~***

  
  


“Bloody fucking hell don’t you two sleep,” Albus grumbled, stalking into the kitchen at half past seven in the morning cursing Monday mornings and his brother. He’d been up til half past two alternatively covering his ears and then finding himself unable to bear it when he couldn’t hear, the sounds of Teddy and James fucking filtering through the shared bedroom wall.

James’s shoulders tensed but the smile never left his face. The smile never left James’s face. “Teddy was supposed to use a privacy spell. Sorry about that.” 

James, the bloody fucking wanker, didn’t look sorry.

“Yeah, well Teddy forgot, didn’t he,” Albus snapped, reaching past James to grab the box of cereal off the counter. He hated cold cereal for breakfast but he was in too much of a foul mood to cook. 

“What did I forget?” Teddy asked, ambling into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of joggers, his long fingers scratching his bare stomach as he yawned. His hair was a pale blue and falling into his eyes as he walked past them, planting a fleeting kiss on James’s bare shoulder before walking towards the coffee pot in the corner.

“We forgot the privacy spell,” James told Teddy, fixing him with one of his blinding smiles before turning back to Albus and winking. “You could’ve went to the living room you know. If it bothered you,” James supplied with a shrug, grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard in front of him and wordlessly handing it to Albus.

Albus let out a breath, wishing James would stop reading his mind like that, stop doing things for him; stop making Albus appreciate him in ways that made the pit of his stomach coil with uncomfortable feelings he wasn’t prepared to re-examine. He’d pushed those aisde years ago. 

“Sorry about that, Al,” Teddy interjected, making Albus jump when his side brushed against his, grinning in that  _ I’ve done something I shouldn’t and I want you to forgive me way _ he learned from James while he plopped the milk down on the middle of the kitchen table. 

Albus wanted to groan. Teddy kept doing it, too. Both of them kept doing small things that made him feel welcome, made him feel like he’s a part of whatever it is they had before he moved in. But he’s not. 

Albus was fully prepared to move in and feel like the awkward third wheel. He knew what he was getting into moving in with his brother who he definitely did  _ not  _ wank over and his godbrother who he definitely  _ did  _ wank over but who he realistically shouldn’t be because he was dating his brother and from the looks of the soft whispers and lazy morning kisses they were trading on the other side of the kitchen counter probably about as in love with James as James was with him.

It made Albus feel cranky and resentful and most of all guilty deep in his gut, in the dark places he kept the things he desired that made him understand that he was not made of goodness and light like his parents or siblings. 

Albus didn’t want to want to begrudge either one of them. He’d known James was in love with Teddy long before Teddy had ever known, back when they were both teenagers and whispered secrets in the forts he and James used to build. No girls allowed they’d told Lily, ignoring her tears and angry grievances as they’d crawl inside. Nothing was off limits inside those forts. Albus remembered building one just before James left to go to Hogwarts, remembered James pulling his knees to his chest and confessing that he didn’t want to go to Hogwarts without Albus and Lily even if Teddy was there. He remembered building one right before he went to Hogwarts, of confessing to James he was terrified of ending up in Slytherin and of James steeling his shoulders and gripping Albus’s hand as he’d promised to hex anyone who might tease him. He remembered the forts they built over christmas holidays, the things they shared together there slipping from their lips far easier than they did at school where they felt more separated by house and age.

Mostly he remembered the last time they’d made a fort before James moved in with Teddy right before Albus went away for his last year at school. He remembered the way they’d sat closer together than they had since they were just kids, remembered the way James’s cologne had smelt and the way the heat of his brother’s body had burned into his.

“I’m still just an owl away, Al. I’m not really leaving you behind. Besides me and Teddy will have a room for you when you leave school. You’ll always be welcome with us,” James had whispered, wrapping his arm around Albus and hugging him.

Albus had lied then, had said he wasn’t worried about being left behind. He hated that James could read him that well, that James  _ knew _ how much Albus was afraid of being left out of whatever Teddy and James were going to get up to. He knew when they started dating at the beginning of summer that he was going to get left behind, that he’d never have the same closeness with James ever again.

James used to come to Albus when his heartache was too much to bare every time Teddy brought a new boyfriend or girlfriend to the house for a family dinner, when they’d crawl into their fort and James would ask if it was possible to die from wanting someone else so much. 

“No, Jamie, you can’t die from it,” Albus had whispered. James had smiled at him, a soft smile he reserved just for him, telling him he was too young to know for sure. Albus never had the courage, not even in the safety of their fort, to whisper  _ “Yes I do, I haven’t died from wanting you yet.” _

Albus had gone off to school after that. Had waved goodbye to James on the platform, watching Teddy’s arm wrap around his waist, and understood with heartbreaking clarity that the awful things he wanted would always be too much. Too filthy. Too dangerous. Too complicated. Too sordid.

  
  
  
  


***~*~*~***

  
  


James had always been a very tactile person. He’d always touched Albus a lot. James had been generous with his hugs, even at Hogwarts when his friends had teased him for babying his younger brother and sister. He’d never outgrown plopping his feet into Albus’s lap on the couch or laying his head in Albus’s lap when Albus was trying to read. James had absolutely no idea what personal space was and because he wanted none for himself, he gave none to anyone else. It was something Albus had loved and loathed in equal parts from the moment he’d realised he was attracted to James because he longed for James’s touch as much as he was terrified of the way he responded to it. But nothing, not his self-loathing or his moodiness or his prickly words, ever made James pull back. There was something that made Albus feel like he might burn with the intensity for which he wanted James in the moments he realised there was nothing he could do that would push James away. Well, nothing except the one thing he wanted and knew he would never ask for.

The trouble was that living with Teddy and James meant that, on top of being up close and personal with James’s lack of personal space for himself, it meant he had to watch James do it with Teddy. Every morning he watched as James’s hands moved to Teddy’s hips and pressed him back against the counter while he made Teddy late for work. Every evening when they’d all be watching telly with James’s head in his lap, Albus’s hands unconsciously moving through the thick waves of James’s chestnut brown hair he could see Teddy’s hand out of the corner of his eye, stroking up and down James’s thigh, his strong fingers making the soft cotton of James’s pyjama bottoms bunch up as  James’s foot rubbed the line of Teddy’s cock through the too tight material of his trousers. 

It made Albus want to scream because they both touched each other as if Albus wasn’t there. Not that Albus wanted them to be weird around him. It gave him a small thrill to know they were that comfortable around him, but it also gave him a raging hard on most hours of the day that was becoming increasingly difficult to hide. Especially when James kept asking why he was still wearing his work robes around the house.

Everywhere he turned, James or Teddy was there. And it wasn’t just James touching him all the time, either. Albus hadn’t remembered Teddy being so hands on  — well at least not with anyone but James. But if James wasn’t dropping beside him on the sofa, or throwing his arm around him as they walked from one room to another or shoving his ice cold feet under Albus’s arse when they sat squeezed together on the loveseat that wasn’t really big enough for them both when they listened to the Wireless, then it was Teddy casually brushing their hands together when he reached for the malt vinegar at the chippy shop or Teddy patting him on the back, his warm hands lingering there and letting him know he was glad Albus had moved in with them. 

Albus was grateful they both wanted to make him feel so welcome, were clearly going out of their way to let him know he wasn’t going to be a third wheel in their flat, but he was pretty fucking sure his cock might fall off from wanking if he got touched by either one of them one more time while also being close enough to know what they smelled like. 

Because after three weeks, Albus knew that the feelings he worked so hard to bury about James weren’t gone. They were still there simmering like the burning embers of a log just waiting to burn. And Teddy, Teddy was the fire. 

Because Albus knew now that he wasn’t just jealous of Teddy, didn’t wish Teddy was gone so he could have James to himself, he wanted  _ both  _ of them. He’d known he found Teddy attractive of course, everyone did. Teddy with his pastel hair and his strong cheekbones, taller than either James or Albus and somehow managing to always seem both imposingly powerful and safe. There was something about being up close and personal with Teddy, about seeing all the things James had always claimed to love about Teddy for himself — the way his laugh sounded in an empty room, the way he thought of others before himself, the way his sense of humor leaned far naughtierier than Albus had ever realised. Teddy was attractive and funny and kind. And watching him press James back into the wall and slide his hands down to grip James’s arse made Albus want to slam his own face into the wall.

Moving in with Teddy and James was definitely the biggest mistake Albus had ever made. Well, after falling in love with his brother and his brother’s boyfriend.

Fuck, Albus was completely and utterly screwed.

  
  


***~*~*~***

 

“Albus! Albus!” James screamed from the bathroom. 

Albus sighed. James always needed something in the shower, he was completely useless. Last week he’d forgotten he was out of shampoo and two days ago he’d hollered Albus’s name for twenty minutes until he’d caved and went to see what was wrong only to find out James wanted a new bar of soap. Not the bar of soap in the shower that Albus used, but a brand new one. Albus had grabbed the new soap from the closet in the corridor, grumbling loudly about forgetful lazy wankers and shoved it at James through the clear — why the fuck was it see-through — shower curtain trying not to notice that James had gotten even more fit since the last time Albus had accidentally seen him naked right before James had moved in with Teddy. 

“What?” Albus shouted, refusing to get up.

“I need a towel!”

Albus groaned. He did not need to see James naked again. He wanted to, more than anything. Except he didn’t want to deal with the physical and emotional consequences that would come with seeing James naked and wet. Fuck.

“Please, Al!” James yelled again. Albus huffed. He could never say no to James. Fucking tosspot.

“Merlin, can you make a bloody checklist next time before you—” but the words died in Albus’s throat. 

James wasn’t standing in the shower, barely hidden behind the opaqueness of the stupid see-through shower curtain. No, he was stepping  _ out  _ of the shower, droplets of water gliding down his unblemished skin, his taut stomach and muscular thighs on display. Worse though, worst of all in fact, was James’s cock, which was half hard and nestled in a patch of dark brown curls with a trail of hair leading to his belly button. Albus licked his lips, wishing he were the drop of water sliding down the length of Albus’s cock and stopping the rest at the top, burying itself inside the flap of foreskin.

Fuck. James was fit.

James looked amused, quirking up his eyebrow. “Towel?”

Albus made an unintelligible sound and shoved the towel at James. 

“So, you coming to my game tomorrow?” James asked, and to Albus’s elation or horror, James put the towel over his head and began to roughly dry his hair, his body shaking with the effort and his cock swinging softly from side to side. Albus was glad James couldn’t see his face. He never understood how James was so shameless about his body. He supposed maybe it came from playing Quidditch for so long, always using communal showers and changing in the locker rooms. But James had no issues with walking around the flat naked regardless of whether Teddy or Albus were there. Of course it probably didn’t hurt that James’s body looked a bit like it was chiseled out of marble and he knew it too. Albus might not have minded being naked so much if he looked like James. As it was, he was a lot softer and decidedly less fit than James, or Teddy. 

“Yeah, you know I’d never miss a game,” Albus managed to get out, eyes riveted on the hair on James’s thighs and wondering if it was as coarse as it looked.

“Good,” James replied, yanking the towel off his head and wrapping it around his waist. 

“Yeah.  _ Good _ ,” Albus croaked.

Fucked. He was fucked.

  
  


***~*~*~***

  
  


It went on like that for weeks.  _ Touching _ . Too much touching. Both of them always  _ too close _ and not close enough. 

_ Watching _ . Albus felt like a fucking prefect always looking for his opportunity to catch them, desperate to find them pressed against each other, with Teddy’s hand down James’s pants or James on his knees with his lips around Teddy’s cock. He’d always make his apologies when he stumbled across them like this, excuse himself as soon as possible every time he caught them. But it wasn’t an accident. It never was. He needed to see them, even just for that moment.

Albus knew he couldn’t have more than that, but the memories never lasted long enough. He needed to keep reminding himself of the way they looked at each other — rapturous and in love — as he wrapped his hand around his cock and wanked, his come coating his hands and his chest aching with the guilt and dissatisfaction he couldn’t rid himself of.

Wanting. Wanting them both every moment of every day.

James and Teddy forgot the privacy spell more and more, until it was near nightly. Albus began to wonder if they were doing it on purpose, if James thought it was funny to drive him absolutely mad or if maybe they were just that desperate for each other that they couldn’t even remember that Albus was in the room right next to theirs, that he could hear them.

Albus was sure he was going to lose his mind.

_ Thump _ .  _ Thump _ .  _ Thump _ .

Their bed frame slammed into the wall. Night after night. Filthy words and desperate sounds carried through the plaster walls and Albus felt fucking paralyzed, unable to move, unable to tell them to be quiet, unable even to touch himself. 

Instead he’d close his eyes and focus on the sounds, focus on the words, focus on every single one of his memories of the way Teddy and James looked together and try to imagine what they looked like now; what they looked like naked and fucking and owning each other.

By the second month, Albus knew he was losing his mind because when he caught himself watching them, he almost thought they were watching him back.

  
  


***~*~*~***

 

Albus thought maybe he should’ve seen it coming. James always got what he wanted and so did Teddy. He just hadn’t realised what they wanted.

“What’s going on?” Albus questioned, stepping through the Floo on Friday night after work, exhausted and wanting to collapse onto the sofa with a butterbeer. Except there was no sofa. Half the furniture in the living room was gone and instead there’s a giant blanket fort in the middle of the floor.

“Albus?” James popped his head out of the kitchen and put on a smile. “You’re home early.”

Albus’s confusion took a backseat, replaced by a spike of pleasure — of arousal. 

James was wearing  _ his  _ jumper, the one his Gran knit him for last Christmas. It was dark green and warm and it’s Albus’s favorite. It’s nothing new to see James in his clothing, James seemed to steal Albus and Teddy’s clothing as communal property and was just as likely to be in their clothing as in no clothing at all, but the thrill it sends through him felt overpowering just the same. 

James was smiling, that same soft smile he remembered so well. But beneath the smile was something else, something that made Albus’s breath catch in his throat. James looked nervous and Albus couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen James nervous about anything. It was a strange look for him and even though Albus had no idea what's going on, he wanted suddenly to go to him, to wrap his arms around James and tell him everything would be okay.

“Hey, Albus,” Teddy said, voice as cheerful as ever as he came up behind James and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on James’s shoulder. Teddy slid his hand beneath the jumper, rubbing circles on the flat planes of James’s belly, lifting the jumper up enough for Albus to see the sharp angles of his hip bones and the all too familiar treasure trail of hair.

“What’s going on?” Albus questioned again.

“You trust me, right?” James asked, untangling himself from Teddy’s hold and crossing the room to stand in front of Albus.

James’s hair was still wet, curling at the base of his neck and his bare feet are poking out from beneath his jeans. He looked so young, and in that moment he didn’t seem twenty years old. He didn’t seem like the older brother. He looked terrified and Albus loved him for his bravery in that moment so much he wanted to cry.

“Yes,” he whispered, wondering how he could have no idea what was going on and yet understand  _ exactly  _ what was happening.

James huffed out a breath, his shoulders falling and a bigger smile spreading across his face. Not for the first Albus marveled at how many smiles James has. Everyone else seems to think James was always happy because he’s always smiling. Albus often wondered how no one else—well, no one except Teddy maybe—saw so many of those smiles for what they were: bravado, fear, hope.

James reached out, his fingers cool against Albus’s heated skin as they slid down Albus’s arm. James has touched him a million times but never while looking at him like  _ that _ . It took Albus’s breath away.

“Come inside the fort, yeah?”

Albus looked over James’s shoulders at Teddy. He was leaning back against the wall and smiling, but his arms were crossed and his jaw tight. “What about Teddy?” Albus wondered aloud. He can’t read Teddy the way James could. He didn’t know what the tension in his body meant.

James turned to look at Teddy before turning back to Albus. “He’s just nervous you’ll tell us no. He wants this as much as I do.”

Albus had so many questions but the living room is too bright, too open. He can’t voice them out loud. Not yet. Insead he nods, letting James take his hand and pull him towards the blanket tent.

“Spent all afternoon on this. It’s load betters than the ones we used to make. Teddy showed me a spell to expand the inside, and to make sure it doesn’t collapse on us. You know...just in case,” James trailed off.

Albus got on his knees, crawling in behind James and looked around. The floor was covered in the soft, thick blue duvet from James and Teddy’s bed and there are a few pillows too. There are fairy lights strung up along the inside and the entire inside is cast in a soft white glow.

“What does Teddy want, that you want, too?” Albus asked quietly, eyes fixated on Teddy as he crawled in and crossed his legs, sitting in between him and James.

“You,” Teddy answered for them both.

James swallowed, his eyes blown wide as he licked his lips.

“Me?” Albus barked out in surprise.

“Of course it’s you. Can’t you tell? You’ve always been able to see what I wanted before I did.” James looked exposed. He turned to Teddy, looking hesitant, but Teddy just reached out and squeezed James’s knee. “I wanted Teddy too. You know that. But...I think I always wanted you, too. I tried to pretend it wasn’t true, that it wasn’t...that I didn’t need you. But then Teddy said—”

“I told him he didn’t have to be ashamed of what he wanted. Not with me,” Teddy finished when James’s voice began to crack.

“I thought it was just me. But Teddy said...he said you watch me. Said you watch us both,” James whispered, looking at Albus as if he might refuse the claim.

Albus felt so many things at once he wasn’t sure what to feel. Confusion. Disbelief. Elation. Albus couldn’t help it, he laughed in disbelief, his shock winning out. “Are you fucking kidding? You couldn't fucking tell? Fuck, I’ve had a hard on for you for years. And Teddy well, you know.” He waves his hands about as if that might help explain what he feels. 

Albus was worried he’d offend Teddy at his confession, or alienate him, but Teddy just barked out a laugh. “I knew you and James were a package deal when I got involved with him. I just had to wait for you two to realise it too.”

James beamed at that, moving onto his knees and crawling forward until he’s so close Albus could see the freckles on James’s eyelids when he blinks at him. “So...are we doing this?”

Albus can’t find the words so he nodded, allowing himself to give in unable to shake the worry that it’s only the safety of their fort that’s making this possible, but even more finding himself unable to care so long as he gets them both - even just once. His small nod seemed to be enough for Teddy and James who share a knowing smile.

The air left Albus’s chest as James leaned forward, pressing their lips together without an ounce of hesitation. Albus pushed aside every thought or consequence that should him back from wanting to kiss his brother. James’s lips were chapped from flying, warm and rough and he kissed like he lived — full of passion and without holding anything back. Albus couldn’t help the whimper that left his throat as James pressed him down to the floor, his hands everywhere as he mumbles words of praise, tugging Albus’s shirt off over his head.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, his hands ghosting across Albus’s skin, which was softer and paler than James’s, but James didn’t look the least bit disappointed. 

“You two can’t have all the fun,” Teddy whispered, crawling back behind James and pulling off his jumper. Teddy grinned at Albus over James’s shoulder, moving his hands across James’s chest and twisting his nipples. “James is so responsive.”

Albus’s cock hardened until it’s pressing into James’s thigh, impossibly hard. 

“Fuck, Albus is too,” James groaned, his hands scrambling for the zipper on Albus’s jeans. Albus eyes took it all in, the way Teddy’s fingernails scratched down James’s side, the way James’s muscles quivered and he thrust against Albus’s knees, his hands shaking as he gracelessly tugged down Albus’s trousers and pants. It’s a bit awkward and took a lot of maneuvering and a bit of laughter for all three of them to get the rest of their clothing off in the cramped space, but once they’re done Albus was sure it was worth every bit of embarrassment and extra effort.

Teddy’s kisses came next, somehow lacking the hesitancy in James’s. Teddy’s kisses were forceful, his hands skilled. He trailed them down Albus’s side, cupped his arse and pulled Albus into his lap as he sucked on his bottom lip.

“Fuck,” Albus moaned, hands scrambling to grab onto Teddy’s shoulders as James moved up behind him, his cock pressing into the crack of his arse when James began to kiss and suck across Albus’s shoulders. Albus’s brain felt close to short circuiting, it was so much more than he even though he could have and everything he knew he wanted.

“What do you want?” Teddy asked, pulling out of the kiss and stroking Albus’s hair off his face.

“Anything,” Albus blurted out immediately, honestly.

The smile that spread across Teddy’s face was nothing less than predatory. “Want to fuck James?” he asked, and Albus opened his mouth but the whimper that came out was definitely James’s. James’s hands stopped on his hips, holding on tight enough to bruise, his breath was hot and heavy in Albus’s ear. “James wants you to. He gets off on thinking about it. He wants you to take him, Al. Can you take him? James loves to be fucked. Likes it hard and deep. Can you give it to him?”

James made a desperate hitching noise in his ear, his chest heaving against Albus's back. Albus nodded, dropping his head back onto James’s shoulder and twisting his head until he was mouthing kisses along James’s chin, the stubble scratching his lips.

“Want me to fuck you, Jamie?”

“Fuck yes,” James choked out, his hips rutting against Albus’s arse.

“Merlin, I want you so much. Fuck.” Albus said, feeling bolder in the fort. 

“Have you done it before Albus? Do you know what to do?” Teddy looked both curious and concerned. “Want help opening him up for you?”

Albus thought of the nameless fumbles with men in the back of Muggle clubs that no one knew about, thought about his fingers and cock sliding into other men’s bodies wondering if he did things dirty and wrong enough if he could somehow find something more shameful about himself than the way he wanted to fuck his brother.

“Yes. I know what to do.”

“You do? With who?” James choked out, huffing into Albus’s neck. “No one else deserves you.” He sounded almost frantic.

“Jamie,” Teddy whispered, reaching around to run a soothing hand down James’s back. James huffed into Albus’s neck again, relaxing his grip on Albus’s hips.

“S’ok,” Albus murmured, wanting to forget those other men as much as he was pretty certain James wanted him to. “They didn’t matter.”

James still seemed upset, his breathing uneven. His voice was full of conviction, “You matter, Albus.”

Albus closed his eyes, overcome with emotion. James had always been so sure of him. Of his worth. Of his capabilities. Of everything.

“What about you?” Albus asked Teddy suddenly, realising Teddy would be left out.

“Oh don’t worry, I like to watch.” Albus didn’t need to see his face to know it was the truth. Teddy never lied.

“He really likes to watch,” James said. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask who the hell he’d been watching with James when James answered. “Watch  _ me _ , Albus. Relax.”

Albus wanted to feel stupid, but he couldn’t be arsed to be embarrassed about the ferocity of his reaction, not when James’s hand was now on his cock and stroking it firmly. Not when the one thing he’d been wanting for as long as he could remember was finally happening. Not when James’s warm, familiar hands were wrapping around his aching cock. “Come on, Al. Fuck me. Make me yours.”

Albus opened his eyes to see Teddy scooting back, his hands on his own cock, his eyes blazing with desire. Albus licked his lips, steeling his nerves and moved to face James. 

“Hi,” James said softly with a laugh, the fairy lights casting a glow on his face, the trail of freckles across the bridge of his nose standing out starkly.

Albus couldn’t help but return the smile. “Hi.”

“Do you want to...or should I?” James asked, nodding towards his discarded wand.

“I’ll do it,” Albus said firmly. He didn’t care that this was wrong or that they shouldn’t be doing this. He wanted James. Needed him. And he wanted to make sure James never forgot him. He wanted to be the one to get him ready, to know every step and every choice was his own.

Albus reached for James’s wand, casting the familiar protection and preparation spells feeling more intimate than ever before using his brother’s wand.

James exhaled, wiggling his hips and spreading his legs as he planted his feet flat on the floor. 

“Use your fingers, he loves it,” Teddy encouraged, his right hand wrapped around his own cock unmoving.

Something about those words made Albus pause, taking in the eager way James was laying down waiting for him. Wanting him. The same way he’d been wanting James. There was a vulnerability in his eyes that made Albus want to hurt anyone that would ever hurt James. But it was Teddy’s words, his instruction, that made something flip. Albus moved with confidence as he crawled across the short distance to James. He could do this. He had always been good at figuring out what James wanted, what he needed. The only difference now was what they want and need was finally the same thing.

Albus cast an extra lubrication spell, rubbing the lube between his fingers and coating his cock in the thick substance before he moved his hands towards James. He stopped, fingers poised just beside James’s hole before turning and locking eyes with Teddy while he pressed the first finger inside.

Teddy cursed under his breath, finally beginning to stroke himself in time with the the thrusting of Albus’s finger. Teddy’s eyes never left James’s face. Albus doesn’t mind though. He wanted Teddy, knew Teddy wanted him, but he’s smart enough to know what they both want the most is  _ James _ . James had always had a lot of love to give, though, and Albus was pretty sure he could handle them both. If anyone could, it would be him.

James keened at the intrusion and Albus soaked it in as if absorbing a part of James no one would ever be able to take from him. Albus tried to push away everything except the sounds James made. Memorising the way his legs widened and his hips arched up expectantly. James was used to this, used to being fucked. But he’d never been fucked by Albus and he’d make damn sure James could tell the difference.

Albus added a second finger, eyes riveted to James’s mouth as he swore, puffing out haggard breaths, his hands clawing at the floor.

Teddy wasn’t exaggerating when he said James was responsive. Albus felt belatedly grateful that he wasn’t inexperienced, because the sight of James trying to fuck himself on his fingers, beads of sweat forming on his chest as he begged, had Albus gripping the base of his cock with his free hand desperate not to prematurely ejactualte. Fuck, James was perfect.

“Please,” James begged and Albus’s mind reeled. He’d heard James beg before. Seen him on his knees begging for Teddy’s cock. Seen him bent over the kitchen counter begging to come as Teddy fucked him. He’d dreamed of making James beg for him though, dreamed of the way the words would feel when they’re because of  _ him _ . Albus felt powerful.

“Fuck, Jamie.”

James choked out a sob, throwing his arm out over his face. His chest heaved and his other hand was fisted in the duvet tight enough to ruin it. 

“Look at me,” Albus whispered, gently pulling James’s arm away from his face with his clean hand. “Look at me, Jamie.”

“Albus.” It’s just his name, but it was filled with so much longing it broke him. Without a second thought Albus pulled his fingers out, scrambling up and slamming his lips to James’s. James startled beneath him, his hands moving to stroke up and down Albus's back as Albus kept on kissing him, close to drowning in the sounds James’s made and the way his tongue felt sliding into Albus’s mouth.

Albus could hear someone moaning and he wasn’t even sure which one of them made the sound. Everything narrowed down to this, to James, to the way it felt when he pushed James’s legs apart and pressed inside of him. 

“Fuck.” Definitely Teddy that time, the filthy sound of his own cock sliding between his hand filled Albus’s ears. He pressed in as far as he could go, pushing James down into the carpet until his balls were pressed against James’s arse and still it wasn’t deep enough. Albus knew it was wrong but he didn’t care, he wanted to fucking  _ own _ James.

James opens his mouth but Albus never gets a chance to know what he was going to say because then he’s moving, pulling out and pressing back in hard and fast and James is whimpering, his breathing coming out in choked sobs as he lifts his hips with every thrust trying to take Albus deeper.

It was almost perfect but something — or  _ someone  _ — was missing. Albus couldn’t help but notice the way James’s eyes flicked to Teddy every few seconds, the way his fingers twitched towards him and he knew they couldn’t do this without him. It had to be all of them or nothing if it was going to work.

“Teddy,” Albus said, pulling out of James and ignoring the sound of displeasure James made. “Come here.”

He almost expected Teddy to protest, but instead he nearly fell over himself, his hand cupping Albus’s face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he leaned down and pressed his forehead to James’s. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart. It’s okay. We’re okay.”

James inhaled, holding his breath for a few seconds before blowing it out. “Want you  _ both _ .”

Teddy pulled back to look at Albus and Albus nodded. Albus was just trying to figure out how exactly this was supposed to work, but Teddy seemed to have it figured out when he laid down on his back with his legs straight, pulling James on top of him. “Fuck,” James sighed, slowly rutting himself against Teddy. Teddy grinned at Albus over James’s shoulder, reaching down and pulling James’s arse apart. His hole was slick and open and Albus bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming. This was good. This was really good.

It took Albus a moment to figure out where to put his legs so he didn’t crush Teddy’s but once he had it, knelt behind James just so, he pressed back inside of him without warning. 

“Shit,” Teddy groaned, dropping his head back to the ground and thrusting up.

It was easy enough after that, Albus fucking James who was sandwiched between them, his cock rubbing against Teddy’s with every thrust as Teddy kissed James, swallowing down his cries of pleasure. Albus wanted it to last forever but it was too much, the sight of James trapped between them screaming and begging and Albus came with a shudder, burying his face in James’s back.

Albus’s entire body felt like jello and he rolled off to the side with a sigh.

“Close,” James huffed and Teddy nodded, rolling them onto their sides and scooting back a few inches to give them enough room for Teddy to wrap his fist around both of their cocks, wanking them at the same time. Albus thought it should look awkward but Teddy’s hands were huge and they’ve obviously done that before because it only took a few strokes before James was coming all over Teddy’s hand, his body trembling. Albus moved on instinct, wrapping himself around James from behind, sliding his leg between his and throwing his arm over James’s waist, a chaste kiss pressed to his shoulders.

Albus wished he could see James’s face, but Teddy was a sight to behold, too. He looked so close to losing control and Albus could only use that as his rationalisation for reaching out and pulling Teddy’s come-covered hand to his mouth and sucking James’s come off his fingers. 

“Fucking hell, Albus,” James mumbled.

“You’re filthy,” Teddy moaned, using his other hand to stroke himself. It didn’t take long before Teddy fell over the edge, his face buried in James’s hair and his fingers buried in Albus’s mouth.

Albus’s closed his eyes, willing away his thoughts and worries and trying to focus on James’s steady breathing and Teddy’s soothing ministrations.

“I’m sticky,” James complained, making absolutely no movement.

“Lazy fucker,” Teddy laughed, sounding affectionate as he rolled over and found his own wand. Albus shivered as the cleaning charm washed over him, his face still hidden in between James’s shoulders. He couldn’t look at them. Not yet. Wasn’t ready to find out if this was only a one-time thing.

Albus didn’t know how long they lay there, James's thumb stroking over the top of his hand and Teddy’s long arm thrown over both of them.

“It’s...not just the fort right?” Albus asked suddenly, needing to be sure.

James was silent for only a second before he shook his head, squeezing Albus’s hand. “I just...wanted you to feel safe. But it's not just —  _ no _ . It’s not just in here. It’s out there, too. It’s all the time. It’s  _ real _ .”

Albus dared a glance at Teddy, who was watching him with a smile. “We want you. We both do. For more than just the fort. We’re good together, all of us. We fit.”

Albus exhaled, feeling as if he was standing on the edge of a cliff.

“We want this if you do. Both of us,” James said again and Albus couldn’t handle the intensity of Teddy’s stare, his blue eyes were so open, so honest. He wasn’t sure he knew how to be with people who said how they felt, what they wanted, all the time.

But he wanted to.

“It’s real for me too.”

 


End file.
